don't mess with the best
by bubucis
Summary: Don't mess with da best or you will suffer like the rest don't mess with Lily! :D :D :Dand review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **I can do this**

Lily was standing in front of prefect's compartment door, she wasn't walking in, because she was a bit scared, scared to see James, who was a Headboy, and that means she have to talk to him, well that is because she is a Headgirl.

_Come on, I can do this… I can walk in that compartment and sa__y…I will say… Oh no, I have no idea what to say! Ok… So I will walk in, I won't look at James, I will smile and say-sorry that I am late, I was just scared to come in… Yeah when I will say something like that they all will start to laugh. Ha ha ha…Oh I am so doomed. No come on! At world are more seriously problems going on: like Voldemort getting stronger, like.. Like… I am chicken! No, no no… I am a Headgirl I will rule this school, so I will put my head up and walk in!!-So _when Lily finally decided what to do and what to say, she opened compartment's door and walked in.

-Hello, sorry that I am late, did I miss something?- she confidently asked. She was just standing there and looking beautiful, like model.

- I just told everybody what are their duties, so meeting is now over! You can all leave compartment, I will tell Evans what we talked about- When all prefects left, James gave Lily peace of paper.

-What is it?- asked Lily and started to read…

-It is message from Dumbledore, he has written down all our duties, patrols once a month one week, and other stuff…-

-Oh…-

-Lily, this first week will be our patrolling week, it is that ok. with you?-

-Yeah…-

-Okay so I guess see you later then- said James and left compartment.

-Yeah bye!- she said, and continued reading message. _Organise ball, tell new prefects everything, help teachers if something is going wrong. Hmmm don't sounds hard. I can do this!- _and when Lily realised that she was standing in empty compartment about half an hour she finally started moving. There were lots of thoughts going through her mind like: _James was acting strange, why James didn't ask me out, and other thoughts. _So she didn't find answers, but she was on her way to her best friends, who will help her figurate this out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't mess with me!

Lily was walking trough the train corridor, she was on her way to best friend's compartment when suddenly she heard some evil voice behind her.

Oh look who is there, our mud-blood!- when Lily turned round she saw Lucius Malfoy, he was smiling one of his smiles, that made Lily to fell sick.

Iuuuu, Slytherin talking to me, I am getting sick- she said and started one of her sick acting.

Only one who is getting sick is me ,talking to mud-blood!

-Oh Malfoy you are so funny! NOT! By the way how is Voldy going? Is he still afraid from Dark?- Lily acted confidently because, she wasn't scared from Malfoy or even Voldemort.

How dare you laugh about Dark Lord!?- he seemed to getting very angry. Well Lily really knew how to get heck out of Slytherins, specially Slytherins who were Death eaters too.

Oh Lucy come down, I think one day he will realise that you are his only love- said Lily, she was giggling, because Malfoy's face was red and he looked like dragon.

Oh you bitch !You will pay for this- said Malfoy and tried to put spell on Lily, but she was faster, Malfoy became stiff, and she said to him- Oh Lucy, you have to learn simple rule like: don't mess with the best, or you will suffer like the rest. It means don't mess with me! So what spell I should put on you this time? Hmmm… What do you think about me turning you into duck? Oh no you will look cute, hmm I know. Licky weakcy- she said and Malfoy now had legs like duck, and he had two horns, his nose looked like elephant's nose. -Oh Malfoy you can go and look in mirror, I think Voldy will like this, and yes send him best wishes from me! Bye!- she said and left Malfoy who was still freeze. She was happy, again she showed Malfoy who is the boss, and I am sure next time he won't mess with her. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, strange relationship**

When she finally found her friends, Amanda and Emily was playing chess. Seemed like Amanda is winning.

Amanda, you are cheating!- said Emily, she can win everyone in chess except Amanda, and that is why she always thinks if she don't win, that someone is cheating.

I am not, you my dear just have to learn how to loose with honour!- said Amanda and smiled, she felt confident.- Oh Lily, how was meeting?

Mmmm fine, but funny thing happened after meeting.

What thing???-asked Emily

Well Malfoy was trying to put spell on me, but I was faster and now he is looking like mutant, plus I really got him mad, you should see his face!- Lily was giggling.

Oh Lily, be careful, he has You-Know-Who on his side- said Emily, she was the one who always was worrying and seeing things worse than they really are.

-Emily, please don't be silly, call him Voldemort, saying his name can't hurt you!- said Lily, she hated when people were saying You-Know-Who not Voldemort

Lily, I know but…-

There is no but Emily come on, if me and Amanda can say Voldemort I think you should start doing this too!- nodded Lily

Lily is right, so Lily what spell did you put on Malfoy- asked Amanda

Licky weakcy!

Hmm haven't heard about that…- said Amanda

Well it turns your legs look like duck's legs, and your nose-like elephant's nose, and yes plus you have two horns.-

OMG where is he? I want to see him turned in mutant!- said Amanda, she liked to see Slytherins suffering, because like all school, well not all school people who weren't in Slytherin, she hated Slytherins! And the most she hated Lucius.

Some were in Hole way, but I think it is better to stay away from him!- said Lily, she wasn't afraid that Malfoy can do something to her, but she was afraid that he can hurt her friends.

If you say so, but next time, Lily call us, I would like to put some spell on him too- said Amanda.

Me too! I still can't forgive him that he turned me into chicken- said Emily.

Deal- said Lily and smiled, . Amanda and Emily was Lily's best friends since first year at Hogwarts. There all were like sister, who knew everything about each other. And they helped each other if one of them had problem, if some one hurt one, all three revenged.

So Lily what happened in meeting?- asked Emily.

Well actually I don't know, because I was late- said Lily.

Wow Lily! How did you do that, when you left us there were 10minutes until meeting.

- Emm.. you see, I was.. I was..- Lily, didn't know how to say it better that she was being coward.

Let me guess, you was too scared to face Potter!- interrupted Amanda, she knew that Lily had secret crush on James, .

Yeah and it was more like I- Lily was getting more amused.

Thinking what to say?- finished Emily, these girls knew her better than Lily herself.

Yeah , well I was acting like coward- said Lily

Did you talk to Potter?- asked Amanda, she was getting excited, she loved talk about boys.

Yup!-

Did he tried to kiss you??-

No!!!

Did he asked you out?!

No!- Lily sounded like this was obvious that James didn't kissed her, or ask her out.

But why?- asked Emily, she knew that James was trying to kiss Lily at year, and he asked her out all 6, and 5 year.

How can I know?!-

That is strange! You know in life…

Emily please don't start your philosophy speeches about how life sucks! Not now!

Well Amanda, at least I can find explanation on this, which is better than yours, oh wait you don't have explanation!- Emily said

Oh yeah, well as I can see your speeches aren't helping you get Remus attention!- said Amanda, who was starting to yell.

Oh yeah, well as we all can see you are not together with Sirius!- yelled Emily

Girls! Stop!- yelled Lily- You both aren't helping me or nor to yourselves. Girls we have to support each other, not put down!

You are right, sorry Emily- said Amanda and hugged Emily.

You too- said Emily- Lily come here and they all were hugging each other. Well they usually yelled at each other and in the end hugged. Strange relationship…

So Lily, I know it sounds strange, but maybe he has changed!- said Emily.

I hope part of his changing isn't stop liking me!- whispered Lily, she looked really sad.

Lily, defiantly no, love can't that easy disappear!- said Amanda who was trying to calm down Lily.

-Yeah Lil, come on, he likes you, I bet you will se that, when school will start!- said Emily.

-Oh girls you always knew how to find real words- sad Lily and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start chapter 4 I will tell what happened to James.

So in summer James really grew up, Sirius and Remus gave him advice, play cool guy when Lily is around, and stop acting like jerk. And James is now trying his best.

While Lily in that time is going totally mad. :) And this will be very long chapter:D :D so go on! Read! ;) and p.s watch film white chik's 2! This film rocks:D ;) and please don't be mad at me, if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, because English isn't my first language!!!

**Chapter 4****- 5 points to Gryffidore**

_Potions are so boring, omg I just did not think that, well I did! __How can Slughorn thinks I love potions, oh I know why it is not hard, all I have to do is just learn all names of potions, and smile dumb smile every time he looks at me. Ok it didn't work out for Amanda and Emily, but for me it always works. Grrrr! Why James isn't looking at me? Why he didn't say Hi to me? It is so hard to be me, no it is hard to understand boys_.- Lily had lots of thoughts running over her mind, well she had to stop thinking about James because Slughorn came in.

**Good afternoon class****!As you know I am professor Slughorn, this year is your last year and it will be very hard for us, because we will have to learn have to make most of the difficult potions, and yes those who want to work as aurors, will have to learn very hard!-**Slughorn was saying his every year's speech when James interrupted him, rising his hand up.-**Yes Mr. Potter?**

-Why is so important for aurors to learn potions? I think all we need is Defence.- James said his words so confidently that all class was staring at him. _Good question James!_

-**Potter though all these years you have learnt how to recognise many potions, so if some one will be trying to give you poison, and if you had learnt all these years you will recognise it.-**

-Yeah, but…-

-**There is no but Potter, potions can be more dangerous than Avada Kedavra!!!-**

James was staying silent, he hated when Slughorn didn't listen what he has to say.

**So****, if there aren't no silly questions why potions are important subject, let's start our job! We will have to make'' good-dream potion", Can anyone tell me why it is called ''good-dream potion''?- **Slughorn was looking to his favourite student Lily.

_Oh please professor don't look at me like I know that! Ask someone else!- Lily thought._

**I am sure Lily knows the answer-**said Slughorn and smiled.

_Damn did you really need to say that??- _Lily was confused she had no idea wtf isgood-dream potion_- think logically, this potions must make you sleep well and see good dreams, oh…_

_**-**__**So Evans?-**_

This potion make you sleep well and see good dreams- said Lily

**Excellent**** 15 points to Gryffidore! Now open 4 page, and read what you have to do, all you need you will find in closet, I give you about 40 minutes.**

So Lily started to make potion, at the end of lesion Slughorn was walking around the class criticizing everyone's potions.

-**Potion has to be blue not green Black !Good job Remus, 5 points to Gryffidore! Potter, well it is more than green than blue, but good job any way! Lily my dear, I think you just Gryffidore points again, and you too Amanda and Emily! I am so proud of you all! So read page 5 to 9 and write essay about ''good-dream potion''. Lesson is over, see you next time!- **he said with t smile.

-Good job Lily, you got us 20 points at first lesson!**- **said Remus to Lily whenthey went out of the class.

**- **Yes Gryffidore now have 35 points! We are leaders- said Lily with smile, she was looking to James, who was saying something to Sirius and they both started to laugh. _I hope he isn't laughing about me…_

- Shall we go?- asked Remus, he saw that Lily is staring to his friends.

-Yeah- she nodded, and they went to history class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor was telling magic history to class, but no one wasn't interested, well most of the class was sleeping, rest of them was passing notes to each other.

Lily was writing something down when someone threw her note, it was Emily.

_**Lily, now is the time get his attention! Write something to James!**_

_**But what? **_– Lily threw note to Amanda, she written something to it and passed it to Emily again. _** Emily's writing, **__**Lily's writing, **_**Amanda's writing**

**Ask him to tell you something funny!**

_**Good idea, and yes add that you are so bored or something, that always helps!!!**_

**Ok! I will try!!! So don't disturb me, I will now have chat to James ;) wish me luck!-**write Lily and threw note to Emily, then she found clean paper and begging writing: _**James, I am so bored, can you please tell me something interesting!**_- and then she threw note, but it landed on Sirius table._ Shit, shit, don't read it please don't read! _But Sirius wasn't Sirius if he don't read notes. Lily saw that he writes something and passes note to Remus. _Oh great! Now they all will know that I am trying to get his attention. _Remus wrote something too, and now finally James get's his message. He seems surprised, he starts to smile, and begun to write. After few moments Lily get message._**Lily,**___**Remus,**_**Sirius, James**_

_**James, I am so bored, can you please tell me something interesting!**_

_**Yeah prongs tell her something interesting, like about your u.c.o.h.**_

**Wow, padfoot, maybe **** you tell her about your u.c.o.a ;)**

**I don't think that Lily is interested in u.c.o.s! So Lily what you like to hear?**

**P.s how was your summer?**

_Wtf is __u.c.o.h and u.c.o.a ,u.c.o.s??? Hmmm…_

_**Guys what is u.c.o.h, u**__**.c.o.a, u.c.o.s??? So my summer was boring, I spent all my summer listening how my sister is saying that she is so happy with her boyfriend, and nothing interesting happened! How was your all summer?**_

**Hmm, we can't tell you what that means! You have to be Marauder to knew that, but don't worry Lily, you are the smart one, I think you will figurate this out! My summer was boring too, I spent all time at Hungary**__

_**Lily, Remus is right we can't tell you what is u.c.o.h! So I am to lazy to write here all stuff me and James did, so I hope he will write, and yes I heard rumours that you have turned Lucy into mutant, is it true?**_

**So Lily I think it is better for you not to know what is u.c.o.h! So me and Sirius spent really good time together, but I am too lazy either to write this so maybe I will tell you to night at patrolling??? Ok?**

_**Ok. guys don't tell me what is u.c.o.h! Sirius yes I did! And James Ok, So Lesson is almost over, I will pack my things! It was nice to chat with you all!**_

So when lesson was over Lily went to talk with Emily and Amanda about u.c.o.h, they didn't know what that means either.

So very long chapter! Wow!!! Well that is because I won't have time to write next one soon:) ;) if someone is reading this , I am so happy! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - ****Patrols and patrolling**

-So how do I look?- asked Lily, she has put her make-up on and dressed very nice.

- Wow, Lil, you look amazing!- said Amanda and smiled, she was putting her make-up too, because she wanted to find Sirius and talk to him.

-Yeah, Lily! You should do this every day!- said Emily, who was trying to find something new in her closet, she had plan too, go to library find Remus and talk to him. Girls felt very confident about themselves this night.

- Thank you girls! Emily, look in my closet, I think maybe there will be something for you!- said Lily, she liked to help her friends.

- Oh Lily, can I take this?- asked Emily, who was holding purple dress.

-Of course- Lily nodded, she was looking how Amanda was looking at herself in mirror- Wow! Amy! You look so, so HOT!

-Thanks Lil!- she said- Ok, Good luck to you guys! And good luck to me, I am going to find Sirius!

- Good luck!- said Emily

-Good luck!- whispered Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi James!- said Lily and smiled. _Wow, he looks so good in that shirt!- she thought._

Hi Lily! Shall we go?- said James, he again was trying to play cool guy, but this time was very hard! Because he stared all the time to Lily.

So James, now start, how was your summer!- only reason why she wanted to ask that, was, because she wanted to know, if he thought about her.

Well, as I said, no , as I write, I spent all my summer with Sirius! We played quidditch, we went fishing, and other stuff-Lily was looking at him very interested, she liked the way he talks. And he talked for hours- And, yes lot of bad happened, so you know my parents are aurors right?

-Yeah- she nodded

So my mum spent one week at. St. Mango because one of those Death eaters attacked her, and it was very hard week for me, dad and Sirius.

That is terrible! Is she ok now?- Lily asked

Yeah she is fine, but I am a bit scared that something could happen to them, that Voldemort could do something to them!- James didn't want to sound dramatic, but well hi did a bit.

Well I am scared about my parents too, oh I hope one day, which I hope will come soon, someone will stop him!- said Lily

Me too!- well they didn't know that they will get together, that they son Harry will be the one who stops Voldemort.

So for 20 minutes they were patrolling in silence, when Lily decided to say something.

So, James, you seem changed-

Well yes, and I am proud about myself, because as you said those six years I was acting really like a jerk-

No you weren't that bad!-

Come on Lily, I was! But thanks to you I changed, and you know I haven't even put spell to Severus!-

James, it is only your second day at Hogwarts...-

But still it is new record!!!-

So Lily do you like new me?-

Hmm, you know I liked the old you too!-

Really? I thought you hate me!-

James I didn't hate you...-

I know, Sirius told me this that you are just acting like that...-

Smart boy is Sirius!-

Lily.- James began slowly.

Yes, James-

Would you like to go on date with me?-

I would love to- said Lily to James, and they were getting closer and closer to each other, and they almost kissed, yeah ALMOST! Because Lucius and Bellatrix showed up.

Oh, look Lucius, what we have here, Potter and his mud-blood!- nastily said Bellatrix.

Oh did we interrupt something?- asked Malfoy.

_Hell yes, I am so angry!- Lily thought._

Malfoy, well I guess that spell I put on you Yesterday wasn't enough for you!- said Lily

You will pay for that!- said Malfoy.

And you too Potter, I never liked you- said Bellatrix, when suddenly she couldn't speak, Lily did something to her.

Oh you mud-blood- Malfoy tried to put spell on Lily, but James protected her.

10 points from each of you, because you are not in your beds this time, 15 points from you saying bad things to us, 20 points for trying to put spell on us and 5 points for that, that you are Death eaters.- James smiled- Lily are you ok?-

Yes, so once again you have to learn don't mess with the best!- she said- James let's get them to Slughorn, and then let's go sleep, our patrolling is over!

Ok,- James was unhappy, because he almost kissed Lily, he has waited for this moment 6 years, well he had kissed her, but it was more like, he kissing her and she kicking him


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **** Was the only lucky one.**

-Hi girls I am so hap...- but when Lily saw crying Emily, and disappointed Amanda she forget what she was about to say and said-What is wrong? Emily why are you crying?

- Remus, he… he..- Emily couldn't speak, tears were falling from her eyes and she seemed so unhappy and sad.

- Mandy, you maybe tell me- said Lily, she wanted to know what has happen and then tried to find solution, which would help her friend.

- Well he said to her that he and Emily can be only friends- said Amanda and

- Did he said why?- asked Lily

- Nope, he said that he can't tell her!- said Amanda

_I know why he don't want to date Emily, because he is werewolf, but that is ridiculous, Emily will understand, I got to talk to him!- Lily __thought._

- Don't worry Emily, he will realise, and remember, girls never loose, loose boys who loose amazing girls!!!- said Lily and hugged her

- No, he don't likes me because I am ugly, and stu… stupid… and… and- Emily when she was sad, used to say some stupidities about herself.

- Emily, just listen what are you saying, you are on of the most handsome girls in whole Hogwarts, it was so hard to choose between you and Lily, which one will be Headgirl. And everyone likes you, many boys have crush on you, and listen to me, that's because one stupid boy don't understand what person you are, you won't cry!- angrily said Amanda._ Wow that was cool! You go Amanda- thought Lily._

-You are right, no more tears!- said Emily, she tried to stop tears…

- Girls want some ice-cream?- asked Lily.

- Yeaah!- nodded Emily and Amanda.

So Lily went to kitchen, and came back with huge pack of ice-cream, girls continued to talk.

Girls, can I ask you something, if you would knew that one close person to you is werewolf, do you still like him or her?- asked Lily

Lily are you werewolf?- asked Emily

No, but…-

Lily, if that person is nice, I wouldn't care that he or she is werewolf- said Emily

Me too- said Amanda.

_Oh that is great!!!- Lily thought_

Would you date werewolf?- asked Lily

Well if I like the boy I shouldn't care- said Amanda

Me too, as I said he must be nice person- said Emily.

_That's great!__ Oh should I tell them or not? OK. I will, sorry Remus for not keeping your secret._

-Emily, only reason why Remus don't want to date you is that, that he is werewolf!- Lily said and waited for her friends reaction.

- OMG, how you know? How long you know?- asked Emily.

- Well I know from first year, full moon and everything, that is the reason why he was ill, and so I told him that I know and he asked me not to say everybody- said Lily- that's the reason why I didn't tell you guys!-

- Oh gosh but I like him, and I don't care that he is werewolf!- said Emily- I got to talk to him!

- No, Emily, he will be angry to me, let me better talk to him!- said Lily

-But why?- asked Emily

- Because I will tell him, that he must tell you that he is werewolf, and bla bla bla..- said Lily.

- Bla bla bla?- asked Amanda

- Come on, you know all these she will love you, she won't care- explained Lily.

-Oh, ok good plan!- said Emily now she was even smiling.

- And Amanda , how was going with Sirius?- asked Lily

-I didn't meet him! He was sleeping already!- said Amanda

- Oh so shame- said Lily- Am I only one who was lucky to night?

-What happen?- asked Amanda

- Lot, we almost kissed, but then Bellatrix and Malfoy disturbed us!- said Lily

- I hate them!- said Emily- and what else happened?

- Hmmm, we are going on date this weekend!

-Oh happy you Lily- said Emily and hugged her.

- Yeah Lily, now you will have time to get us boyfriends!- said Amanda and giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I will finish this story, because it is my first fic. :D :D and I am proud about myself. So screw you guys if you don't like it! ;) ****I am going home!!! **

**Chapter 7**** New couple…**

Lily decided to talk to Remus and next day.She saw him talking to Sirius, so she went to talk to him.

Hi, Remus, Sirius- she said and waved –can I talk to you Remus, alone!?

Ok, ok I am going- said Sirius and left them alone.

So Lily what's up?- he asked

Umm, Remus I am sure you know!-

Oh Emily told about our last night conversation…-

Yes…-

Lily she wouldn't understand! I bet she would hate me, and I don't want that!-

Remus, this girl loves you, she won't care, she is not like that!- said Lily

Lily, you cannot be sure!-

Remus, she is one of my best friends, I think I know her!-

But..-

There is no But, just go and tell her!!! If she will reject you, blame me!!!-

If you say so, I will try-

So see you' later than-

Yeah bye!-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hi Emily can I talk to you?- asked Remus, when Emily was sitting alone in library, she was reading book about magical creatures

- Yeah sure- she nodded, she knew what is going to happen, so she tried to act like she don't know, because Lily has told her about her conversation with Remus.

- Ummm, I know maybe after this you won't want to see me again, but I have to say this to you.-he began.

- What is it Remus?-

-You see.. I…I am werewolf!-

-So?-

-Umm, that is the reason why I rejected you last night!-

-Remus, I don't care, I still like you…ok we will have few problems, but who cares? All will be just fine.

- Really?-

-Really, come here- she said and kissed him, and they were kissing, and kissing, and KISSING. DID I MENTOINED THAT THEY WERE KISSING? ;)

So Hogwarts had new couple new: Emily and Remus ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n: ****Ok I am too lazy so that is why this chapter is too short!! But at least they are together.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n **** I am in good mood, in good mood!!! Isn't life wonderful? **

**Chapter 8 ****The day when almost Everybody cried!**

Remus had just told James and Sirius that he and Lily are couple.

Mooney, that is awesome!- said James- Now we both had girlfriends , hmm when you Padfoot are going to get girlfriend??

Hmm, I hope soon, there is one girl in my mind actually!- said Sirius

Amanda?-

Amanda! Don't be ridiculous, just because you are dating Lily, and Remus is dating Emily, doesn't mean I suppose to date her!

But why not?- asked Remus.- She is nice girl, good-looking, smart…

I don't like her, well yeah, you are right… But she is just not my type- explained Sirius- it would never work between us!

But she likes you!- said James

Sorry prongs, I like other!-

Oh and who is the lucky one?- asked Remus.

Jane, from Hufflepuff.- said Sirius

Jane from Hufflepuff?-replied James, who was shocked- Sorry Padfoot, but Amanda is more beautiful! And more…

Shut up prongs! I don't have the same taste as you, and you or Mooney won't be the ones who will say what girl I should date or not! Do you understand!?-said Sirius and left his amused friends. Sirius decided to go for a walk when he saw Amanda coming towards him. They were at 7th floor

Hi Sirius, can I talk to you- she asked politely.

Sorry Amanda I am not in mood right now…- he rudely said.

Sirius it is important for me!-she said.

Amanda, listen, I know what you want to say to me…

Oh…-

But answer is no, it is… just… You are not my type, sorry and it will never work between us, so find other nice guy and live happily ever after- he said and walked away from her, Amanda started to cry, she was so in love with Sirius, that she couldn't believe that he was acting so rude to her, so she went find some empty classroom, were she could cry.

Meanwhile James decided to go find Sirius and apologise, while Lily, who was so worried , was looking for Amanda. But it turned out that James found Amanda first, well it was coincidence, he just heard someone crying , first he thought that person is Sirius but when he went there look what has happen, he saw crying Amanda. _Oh boy- he thought_

-What is wrong?- he asked and tried to be supportive.

- Sirius!- said Amanda who saw James coming towards her.

- What happen!?-

-He said that he hates me, and he will never like me, and…-

- Don't listen to him! He was in bad mood, all will be ok.-said James and hugged Amanda, it was hard for him to find best words how to calm down Amanda.

But suddenly Lily, she heard voices so she came in and saw them hugging, and she thought that James is cheating on her, and she was so disappointed that her best friend was cheated her too, she had thought that her friends, that they both had secret roman. So Lily went to bathroom were she started to cry, she was so disappointed and she decided that she won't talk to her friends, even to Emily and Remus.

While Sirius, who was angry to James and Remus, in sixth floor tried to broke anything which stood in his way.

But Remus and Emily were sitting in common room and talking, and didn't know what was happening to their friends!!!

**A/n Ok I bet there are many grammar mistakes, so can you say exactly were and help me correct them? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 I**** hate everybody**

**The day after yesterday,**** it means one day after crying day**. Lily woke up and saw Amanda, who was putting up her make-up.

Good morning Lily- said Amanda, and smiled she felt better because James in the end did know how to make her feel better.

- Go to hell!- said Lily and didn't even look to Amanda.

-Lily what did you just say to me?- Amanda was surprised

- I said go to hell, and don't talk to me-

-Lily what is wrong?-

- You tell me!?-

-Lily I don't understand, why are you acting like this?- said Amanda, tears were coming down her cheeks.

- Well maybe go to your Potter and ask him to hug you! And kiss you, or even slept with you!-

-Lily what are you talking about..?-

-I saw you! I saw you two together, so how long James is cheating me with you?-

- Lily you are wrong, we were just…-

- You know I don't care! Live your life with Potter happily ever after, and leave me alone!-said Lily and went to bathroom.

-Lily, wait let me explain!-

- Don't touch me, or I will hex you!-

-Lily you are confused, please let me explain!-

- No I don't need your stupid explanations, it is too obvious that you both were cheating me.

-Lily!-

But Lily didn't wanted to listen, so she went in hot bath and tried to forget all bad things that has happened to her.

Meanwhile Amanda went to find James, and explain to Lily, that James was only making her feel better. So when Lily came out from bath she saw James sitting on her bed, and Amanda saying something to him

Lily, there is little misunderstanding- begun James slowly..

Get out of here Potter!!!-

Lily, listen what James wants to say to you!

Shut up, you little snake!-

Lily, me and Amanda… she was very upset because Sirius…

I don't care, be together with her, just leave me alone!- said Lily and run out of her room,

I guess we have big problem!-said Amanda to James

Yup, we do!-nodded James

James, gosh I am so sorry, soon Lily will realise, we will tell her truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next day.**

**Amanda is trying to ****explain.**

-Lily, will you please listen to me!- called Amanda

-Nope!-said Lily and tried to ignore her friend

-Lily, give me just 5seconds!-

-Ok! You are little snake, one second, Get lost, two seconds, I hate you , three seconds, don't ever try talk to me, 4 seconds, leave me alone 5! Your time is over, so now get lost!- Lily said and gracelessly walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So they tried all week, but it didn't go so well.**

**Remus is trying.**

-Hi, Lily-

-Hi Remus, if you are going to talk about that boyfriend stealer or that little bastard, you are wasting your time!

-Lily, come on, if I hugged you now, do you think Emily,will she be angry?-

- La la la la la la la la Don't want to hear anything!- said Lily and walked away.

**James**** is trying.**

-Lily!-

- Go away!-

-Lily don't act like child!-

-Oh better act like Amanda,!!! Get lost Potter!!! And don't talk to me- she said and again walked away.

**Emily is trying.**

-Lily!-

- I know that you and that boyfriend stealer are on one side so maybe just go away!-

-Lily!-

- Get lost Emily!- and she walked away again.

Well about for a month Lily didn't talk to them, or if she did, conversations were all similar. So her friends decided to wait when Lily will calm down, and as you can imagine it took long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N it took me three days, when I finally decided how to make Lily realise that things are not that bad as it seems.! ;) **** And yes read this carefully this is chapter before last chapter. Yup, yup folks the end is close. ;) and yes if you review don't criticize it , because there is nothing more you can do, I have already written end. :p **

**Chapter 10.**** A au! I am must be very stupid.**

Lily was still very angry, in one cold November's evening , she was on her way from library to Gryffidore's common room.

When she passed fat ladies portrait she heard Emily,Amanda, James, Sirius talking. So she decided to hide and listen. All this time she wondered why James and Amanda are not showing their feelings to each other, I mean come on, now Lily knew all there is no reason to hide this from rest of Hogwarts. It was still kind of mystery to Lily, by every day she realised that something maybe is wrong, maybe it was just friendly hug, so that's why Lily decided to hide, maybe they will talk about her, or James will talk to Amanda about his feelings, which will prove that Lily was right all the time, she hoped that first issue.

-Oh I am so tired, I think I will go to sleep- said Emily, Lily saw that Emily kissed Remus and said Goodnight to everybody and went to girl's bedroom.

So guys, I think I should go to sleep too, I haven't finished my essay about vampires I think I will write in the morning.- said Sirius, he took his things and went to boy's bedroom..

Now there was only Amanda, Remus and James left. As Lily saw they were sitting around small table near fireplace. James seemed to be sad, Amanda looked tired, but Remus as and usual was doing homework.

So guys any news in Lily's case?- Remus asked, Lily was excited , now they were talking about her, it means that maybe soon they will talk about James and Amanda relationship.

No she is ignoring me, looking at me with look which says : Die, die, die., and I am not even surprised!- said Amanda and sighed.

Well you are not the only one, she hexed me about 23 times, and every time I want to talk to her, explain her something, she disappears!- James sighed too, he missed Lily so much.

Wow this is bad, but you are not the only ones who she is ignoring, it is me too! She doesn't even talk to me!- said Remus, Lily saw that he has stopped writing, and now he is reading book.

Only thing what we can do is wait, until one day she will realise that only girl who fancies me is she, and Amanda is loyal friend.- said James and smiled.

Well let's hope that day will come soon, I miss Lily, her jokes, her good attitude.- added Amanda and Lily saw that she was smiling too.

There were about 5 minutes silence, when Remus decided to say something

-Bye the way where is she?- .

Well I guess at bedroom, and I think I should go and get some sleep too- said Amanda and went to girl's bedroom, before she walked in it, she said Goodnight to Remus and to James.

Lily was amused, James likes her, he had never liked Amanda as a girl, only as a friend, _A au… I must be very stupid_- she thought, and now she had no idea what to do, she didn't know how to look in Amanda's eyes, she didn't trusted to her best friend. After few minutes Lily heard that James and Remus have left common room, so she slowly walked to bedroom.

When she entered it, she saw that Amanda was reading book, but she stopped the activity when she saw Lily. For few moments they were just looking at each other, then Lily started to cry and apologise- Mandy.. I am stupid, please forgive me, I hope some day we could be best friends again. Amanda climbed out of her bed and hugged Lily and then said – Lily you are my best friend! All the time while you was angry to me, you still was my best friend, and now I am happy that you finally had realised that me and James are not couple!-

I just heard what are you guys talking!- Lily whispered, she hugged Amanda so tight that poor girl couldn't breath.

I am glad that you heard. Now we are friends again and tomorrow you will apologise to your boyfriend and all will be back to normal!- said Amanda with smile, she was happy Lily was back, her best friend Lily is back, all is back to normal, could life be more pleasant thing?

Amanda, I don't know how to look in his eyes! I hexed him many times, omg, I am a monster!- Lily again started to cry, Emily woke up and saw that Amanda is hugging Lily, who was crying. So Emily climbed out of her bed and joined them, she hugged Lily, they both said reassuring words. And soon Lily calmed down and trio went to sleep.

Next morning girls was working on plan, how Lily in not ordinary way could apologise to James. The plan was ready, and let's hope that it will work well! ;)

**A/N **** I will publish last chapter at my birthday, which is at 26 of July, it will be my own gift to me, and by the way I am proud of myself:) My first fic. Will be complete! Yeeey! ;)p.s Deathly Hallows are really nice book. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I****t is 26 of July, my birthday and as I promised to myself I will update last chapter, the final chapter! So happy birthday to me from me! ;) I am officially 16 years old, yes finally my sweet sixteen. **

**Chapter 11 : Good plan brings best end and our happily ever after, after all!**

So according to plan Lily didn't go to first lesson which was History of Magic. While all her friends were sleeping in that lessons, she put her best clothes on, and while other was learning potions, Lily slowly went to potions class. She knew what to do, it was simple. She knocked three times, when Slughorn finally said : **Come in- **when he saw Lily he automatically smiled, Lily as we know was his favourite student.

When Lily walked in classroom, everybody was looking at her. In calmly voice she said : Professor, Dumbledore wants to meet Heads, so I think me and Potter should go to his office… NOW!- she politely said, James was surprised, because he wasn't expecting any meeting why lessons were going.

**Ok, Potter go with Lily, and yes I hope your friends will say to you what we learnt.- **said Slughorn and sighed, he thought that lessons without Lily are boring lessons.

So Lily and James was walking trough corridor without talking, Lily was leading James, but as James saw they were walking in wrong direction.

Lily, Dumbledore's office is in that way- he weakly begun.

I know…- she confidently answered and continued walking. James was amused, he didn't know what is happening, but he decided that it is better to follow her. Lily walked in empty classroom, James followed, when they both were in Lily closed the door. She looked at James and begin – James Potter, I am one of the most stupid girl what you have ever met, I didn't trusted to my best friend, I didn't trusted to only person that I love, and now I am sorry. And I want to apologise- before she said last word James kissed her, it was sweet kiss, and Lily forget all speech that she was prepared.

Lily Evans, I will be one of the most happiest boys you know because I will have you! And yes let's stop speaking this officially way.- he said and kissed her again.

James, I just wanted to say I am sorry, and that I love you, and …- and James kissed her again.

Lily, silly girly, whatever you do, I will be always there for you, and I don't care what stupid things you have already done, or what things you will do, that's the way you are, and that's you I have loved all these years! Lily I love you, and say no more, let's enjoy this beautiful day, this moment.

Oh James-she whispered and kissed him.

**So the end. What happened to them after Hogwarts you all probably know.**

**They all died. :D :D :D :D :D**

**A/N I know not that good ending, but at least I tried, and what do you want anyway, it is my first fic. :D :D :D**


End file.
